


My Luck

by Robstar4Ever



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, minor Raven/Beast Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robstar4Ever/pseuds/Robstar4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go well for jinx and Kid Flash.<br/>They see each other less and less. When a part of Jinx's past comes in, will it bring the two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Luck

I don't own Teen Titans or the characters themselves.

Jinx's POV  
I have to admit, even this sounds unlike me, but I miss Kid Flash's roses. He goes to patrol longer and longer each night with Nightwing. I mean Starfire and I have the same problem. Only thing is Nightwing understands it seriously and they have this long heart to heart and then everything is fine. Wally, on the other hand, doesn't even take things seriously and when I scold him he tries to make it up by giving me roses. It works EVERYTIME. Speak of the devil, here he is. He walks past me and doesn't say hi.  
"Hey Wally"  
"Oh, uh, yeah, hi."  
"Did you eat? I cooked lasagna and made a chocolate milkshake just the way you like it. I also have chicken noodles soup, mac and cheese, pb and j, strawberry ice cream, corn dogs, corn bre-"  
"Look Jinx I have to go "  
Jinx started getting frustrated," where? Where are you going?"  
He said something that sounded like 'grip klurd."  
"What? I didn't hear you. Say it again clearly Wallace."  
"Strip club"  
I was aghast. Out of all places to go out at night, he went to a strip club? Wait, of course he would.  
Explains why he would come at six change clothes into "something more comfortable for late night patrol." "Wait so youve been lying to me this whole time? Going to places like these to feel happy. Don't you know how much time I spend waiting late at night for you to come home? Four freaking hours! You, you just go to places with these prostitutes while I'm suffering at home. What happened Wally? Where's that sweet idiotic Wally that I love? I miss those stupid roses you give me? Am I that unimportant to you?"

Wally's POV

Once she said prostitutes, I lost it. " THEY ARE NOTHING BUT PROSTITUTES JENNY! THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE MONEY TO GET BY! "  
"WELL WHY DON'T THEY TRY GOING BACK TO SCHOOL OR GET SOME JOB AT SOME SHITTY MCDONALDS? AT LEAST THEY'LL GET MORE RESPECT FROM MORE PEOPLE!"  
"YOU DON'T GET IT JENNY! THERE INNOCENT PEOPLE !"  
"INNOCENT YOU SAY? THEY WORK AT SOME DIRTY PLACE TO FEEL GOOD ABOUT THEMSELVES!"  
"OH HEY THAT REMINDS ME OF SOMEONE. WAIT THAT'S YOU!" I quickly regretted saying that.  
Jinx started to cry. "So you think I'm some kind of prostitute? Is that what you think of me? I thought you loved me."  
"Jinx, honey, I-"  
"Dont call me that. You don't deserve to"  
" I never meant to sat those words to you."  
" You never mean anything with that stupid mind of yours!"  
"Please, believe me, I would never go to anywhete late at night."  
"Thats not true and you know it."  
" I'll stop going to those places from now on, I promise."  
"I don't know Wally. Can I trust you anymore?"  
"Yes! Please trust me! I'll do anything!" I said it in a pleading tone.  
"O-Okay Wally. Promise me. If you break that promise, then ill do something you wont like."  
"Like what? Crack my neck." I laughed at that.  
"No silly dork."  
"Okay love you Lucky."  
"Yeah, you too."

3months later Jinx POV

It's been three months and Wally has maintained that promise.

3rd person POV

Little did Jinx know that promise might be broken tonight.

Wallys POV

Nightwing called me to say that they should go to some club and that Beast Boy convinced him and asked me to replace him since he was taking Starfire to a comic con to sign autographs and then to some date in an expensive restaurant. I reluctantly said yes and hoped Jinx was okay with it.  
"Hey Jinxy, I'm gonna hang with BB."  
"Sure."  
"Wait, you would allow me to?"  
"If Raven trusts BB then ill trust you"  
"Thanks baby."Be home by 10"  
"Kay. Bye"  
"I headed to Titans Tower. I saw Starfire, Nightwing, Speedy and Cheshire dressed in nice clothes.  
"Hello friend Flash. The four if us are going to graph autos and then do the dates of double. Send my greetings to Sister Jinx"  
"kay" Starfire, Raven, Argent, Kole, Jinx, Bee, and Cheshire have gotten really close to the point that they became like sisters.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," reminded Nightwing.  
"Don't listen to that dude. He's just being q buzzkill.Starfire is gonna convince Nightwing to do something even he won't turn away from. If you know what I mean," said Speedy.  
"Boyfriend Nightwing, what does he mean?"  
"Nothing Star. I-It means nothing."  
"Sister Cheshire, I know he is lying. Please clarify your boyfriends phrase."  
"He's saying you'll seduce Nightwing and then have sex."  
"Oh well, Get ready Nightwing,"she said in a seductive voice.  
"A-anyway, have fun Kid."  
"Sure hey BB I'm ready."  
"Wassup dude. Raven Cyborg I'm goin."  
"Let's go."

2 hours later at 10:30

I took like 3 shots already. A blonde girl in a miniskirt walked over to my area. "Hey hotty, looks like you need a girl to have fun with."  
"Already have a hot girlfriend. Don't need you."  
"Oh really?" she asked then grabbed my shirt to dance with me and soon I was too caught up in dirty dancing with her.

Jinx's POV

It was 10:30 and I was getting worried so I called Raven to visit her. When I got to the tower, Raven answered the door. "Hey Raven. Wally promised me to come home at10 after hanging with BB. Can you like search for him?"  
"Sure. BB said he was at some bowling alley."  
"Bowling alley?"  
"Yeah. Didn't he tell you?"  
"No."  
"Oh let's search."  
After fifteen minutes we didn't find any trace of them.  
"I checked every bowling alley," said Raven.  
"Wait BB goes bowling? Do you know that he may be lying?"  
"You're right. Too bad my powers don't have enough energy. We can ask Cy,"  
"Hey Cu, do you know where Beast Boy and Kid Flash are?"  
"I heard something about Beast Boy going to some club with Nightwing but Nightwing said no so he asked Kid."  
"I need to find him can you please search him Cyborg," I asked.  
"Okay just follow this GPS guys."  
"Thanks."  
The GPS led to this run down club. I knew something was up. I searched everywhere and finally found Beast Boy singing karaoke and Kid Flash making out with this ugly blonde .  
I went to the blonde and hexed her.  
"Hey what was that fo- Jinx. I-its not what it looks like."  
"You promised!" I yelled my eyes glowing pink.  
"I'm sorry I didnt know!"  
"I trusted you!"  
"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KBOW!!!"  
"Uh, dude I told you on the phone," said BB .  
"I should be mad at BB but I'm even more mad at you .!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"No I'm not falling for that. You say you're sorry but you keep breaking my heart. You said I could trust you. I gave you too many chances. This was your last chance. ,I'm sorry I don't know what to do anymore other than to split."  
"no please don't Jenny I love you! Please don't leave !"  
"Goodbye Wally."  
"JINX NO!!! PLEASE I-I'M SORRY. I'M SO SO SORRY."

Wally's POV

I can not believe it . It's all my fault. I sadly walked home and saw that Jinx removed all her possessions and move them to Titans Tower. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Jinx's POV

I decided to stay at Titans Tower. I gave him like two two chances. I started thinking that I was too harsh on him but Raven said no. He needed to learn his lesson. Raven taught Beast Boy his lesson when they came home. I heard some noises from Nightwing and Speedy's rooms and walked past by quickly and slept in the room I had in Titans Tower.

In the morning Starfire and Cheshire could barely walk and Nightwing and Speedy had to help them.  
" Good morning friend Jinx. Do you need some tea?"  
"Please"  
"Cheated on you didn't he?" asked Cheshire.  
"Yeah," I said and started crying. The three girls comforted me but suddenly the alarm sounded.  
"Oh shit. It's Madam Rouge, the H.I.V.E. 5 and Cinderblock. Sorry Jinx but you have to fight with us."  
"I'm okay with it."  
"Calling Titans East and Titans West and Kid Flash."  
I shuddered at the mention of his name.  
All appeared at the construction site where they were hiding.  
"Hot Spot, Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash, Kole, take on Madam Rouge. Raven, Beast Boy, Bee, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, take on the 5. Argent, Starfire, and I will take on Cinder.  
It wasn't long for the H.I.V.E. to be beaten. Cinder was beaten thanks to a combination of Argent and Starfire's powers.  
"You're still as weak when I fought you Jinx. Thank God I didn't partner up with you. I understand why Kid Flash left you."  
"SHUT UP!! HOW DID YOU FOND OUT.!!!??"  
"You two are the worst saddest and dumb couple after Nightwing and Starfire.  
"YOU CHLORBAG!!!"  
"Star, honey, don't interfere." said Nightwing.  
"He's right.Look at your friends."  
Hot Spot and Aqualad were beaten pretty badly. Kole was unconscious. I was mad.  
"I hate you!!!!!!" I sent my strongest hex, which knocked her off her feet. Kid quickly ran to Madam Rouge and sent lightning punches and kicks. Madam Rouge was very beaten buy still managed. she grabbed Kid Flag by his leg and smashed him on the ground multiple times and sent him flying into a broken down wall, where some bricks fell and hit his lower arms and legs. I was really mad now.  
"No one touches my Wally!!!!!" I sent as much hexed as I could and soon she was knocked unconscious.Raven and Argent were healing others. The rest were carrying Cinder and the Five to jail. Nightwing and Cheshire were carrying Madam Rouge to jail.  
"Wally! Wally! I'm sorry!" I started crying. "Wally, please don't die, I'm sorry. Please don't die. I love you. Wally please!"  
"Did I hear you say you love me?"  
"Wally! Oh my God! I'm sorry. I overreacted and i shou-"  
"No I'm sorry honey. I should've refused to go in the first place. I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything. "  
"Well first off you have to ask.me to fo out at night and if youre out on patrol I need to come too, you'll cook me all three meals and you have to treat me well in bed." "Alright Jinxy. I promise" He leaned in for the kiss and I responded. His lips were soft and gentle. "Love you" "I love you too Lucky."


End file.
